


练笔

by BWbahamut



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWbahamut/pseuds/BWbahamut
Summary: omega想用它的方式去成为光之战士唯一的主宰。





	练笔

**Author's Note:**

> 上半，越写越偏先这样啦。

＃1  
天使面孔。  
冒险者看着摆在面前的一张白皙的男人的脸，脑子里只浮现这个形容词。  
或许，其实不算是形容词。  
这张漂亮的脸漂浮在黑暗中。  
冒险者也被浸没在黑暗中，全身的衣服都被这张脸所属的不可思议机体分泌的某种特殊物质溶解了，正赤裸着，皮肤在黑暗里，似乎被蒙上了一层白色的柔光。冒险者听见能源运行的滋滋声，也感受到缠绕全身的线缆在肌肤上游走。如同巡游领地的蛇。  
冒险者的嘴里也被堵了一根粗大的线缆，兼有阻断发声机能和强制灌输适当的氧气以及营养的作用，从口感和形状来说......这玩意活像男子的阳具。  
尤其是当一个对你有非分之想的人造人，正以男性的脸正盯着你的时候。  
“正在扫描接触感受器分布......完成......正在分析感觉神经末梢密度......”  
“......资料不足......需要反馈数据......开始测试......”  
蛇群又爬动起来，似皮似铁的表皮长出极细密的毛刷子，轻柔掠过冒险者的全身。对人类来说，这简直比挨操更加难受－－冒险者很清楚这一点。  
全身各处都冒出痒意来，可是又动弹不得，只能活生生的忍受着。  
“你的体温在上升，检测到心率，血压，呼吸速度发生变化......你很快乐，我知道的。”  
不，不是......  
群蛇开始靠近冒险者的骨盘，冒险者因为紧张，肌肉在那附近不断收缩，绷得紧紧的。线缆身上的毛刷子顶部开始产生微弱的电流，刺激那里的肌肉，那些力量一阵阵的传入皮肤深层，对冒险者承受着的刺激开始进行全面控制。  
没有再听见脸孔说话，因为这一种行为他已经很熟练了，不再需要收集任何数据，不再需要调试。  
冒险者的自律神经系统迅速被他接管，很快，仅仅只是因为害怕产生的紧张感，被强制转换成性高潮。  
在羞耻当中，温暖的液体流下年轻人富有弹性的大腿内侧。  
冒险者心里的绝望要是能转化为力量，必定能把这个次元碾成齑粉。  
几条线缆爬到冒险者的腿间，轻柔地搔着那里，它们身上可疑的毛刷滚过那些液体。这可糟糕，麻痒增加了紧张感，紧张感又被流畅转换成性快感，于是产生了更多的液体，更多的麻痒......  
没一会儿，冒险者都快翻白眼了，全身都湿漉漉的，眼睛也好脸也好，前胸后背也蒙上了一层薄汗。  
要是能发出声音，冒险者大概会赶快趁还有力气能骂人的时候骂出来。  
最大的恐惧是不知道这样下去，自己会变成什么样子。  
冒险者怎么也想不到，自己会蠢到对曾经那么可怕的敌人放松警惕，结果被囚禁进一个可疑的次元里。  
“令人费解......这些液体，本应该有更好的用处，强大如你，为何没有进化......不过没关系，交给我吧。”  
细密的毛刷吸吮了大量液体，冒险者有了很不祥的预感。很快，腿间敏感的地方就有了奇怪的感觉，甚至有线缆爬上来，开始触碰肚脐，双乳......冒险者察觉到，有冰冷的液体被涂在了上面。  
难道是自己的那些东西吗？  
最初，冒险者只是觉得羞耻，但很快他发现不对劲，他全身各处都热了起来。  
“模拟系统加载完成，它仿造了你全身的器官，在把改造放在你身上之前，我会进行千兆次以上的测试，绝不会让你受伤害。”男子脸孔说这话的腔调莫名有点温柔的意味。  
“请稍等，我将会寻找让你保持快乐的平衡点，让你自身就会分泌出让你渴望快乐的液体，最后，我会让你一直保持在快乐的状态，这需要一点时间，但会很快。”  
冒险者在快感和麻痒里漂浮半天的大脑浑浑噩噩，回味半天，想明白这话意指什么。  
他一点都不想稍等。  
大概也是已经上千兆次，他试着让身体动起来，可是对这具身体来说，想要反抗，早已经太迟。  
＊  
最开始，是在一个冬日，是那种让人看见雨水就不想出门，甚至连地里的萝卜都不想施肥，也不管鸟棚里的陆行鸟饿得啾啾直叫的寒冷日子。  
人要是冷过头，就容易犯蠢。冒险者也不记得那天他为什么晚归，或许是在金蝶游乐场打牌输了一大把金蝶币，或许又是给哪个混球跑腿......总之在他走在住宅区积水的石板路上时，天已经黑压压的沉下来了。衣服里灌满了冰冷的水，脸上还满是水珠在往下流，他冷得全身打颤，几乎要丧失记忆。  
虽然拐弯去石绿湖度假村什么的泡个温泉也不错，但家在面前，还是想快点跳进家里温暖的澡盘啊......而且一个澡盘还挺贵的。  
双腿就像有自己的意识，绕过弯，上楼梯，熟悉的院子亲切地站在那里，门口的大鲶鱼一脸呆滞又友善的等待着他归来。冒险者快乐得几乎要小跑起来，制止他做出这冒傻气的动作的，是门前突兀出现了一个纤细的倩影。  
一个美丽至极的白皙女子站在冒险者的家门边，她全身上下每一处都如神像一般完美，她穿着一身会让这远东之国的人大惊失色的极暴露的衣服，然而一点也不色情，不轻浮。她身上有一种端庄高贵的气质，甚至能让人膝盖发软。  
冒险者不至于膝盖发软，但也背脊发冷，这个女人打人不是一般的痛。  
冒险者想不透她，或者说他，还是它，究竟为何而来。希望只是来串门的，他袋子里还有一些尖叫菇，红莲特饮，寿司什么的可以招待一下。要是来者不善......往哪个方向缩地比较靠近水晶来着？  
打是不能打的。他想起自己今早一起床专门跑去准备了时尚品鉴，现在太阳神草原上的魔界花都能使他落荒而逃。  
那女子明显已经看见他了，她抬起下巴，专心致志地盯着他。然后她深深鞠了一躬。  
冒险者吃了一惊。又想到她应该是模仿了附近的多玛人的行为吧。  
看起来不用逃命了。冒险者壮起胆子，大步流星的走过去。  
＊  
冒险者舒服的泡了澡，换好一身让他充满安全感的衣服，随后他走上楼，看见女子－－omega.F端正的坐在榻榻米上，面前摆着一杯红莲特饮。  
冒险者心里有一种满足感升腾起来，就像热气球涨满了圆润地升空：曾经拜这一位所赐，他喝红莲特饮喝得想吐，金币几十万几十万的花出去，红莲特饮一箱一箱的买回来，一边哭一边喝，一边喝一边上厕所，上完厕所回来挨打，还有智障队友......算了算了，不去想了。他快乐的给自己倒一杯部队正在学烹饪的可爱豆芽送的奶茶。  
omega.F低头喝一口红莲特饮品，冒险者目光炯炯地看着她，嘴里道：“抱歉，抱歉，我挺少回来的，一时也找不到什么好东西招待。只有红莲特饮可以吗？我还有一些尖叫菇。”  
omega.F不明所以的点点头。“非常感谢，检测到您提供的有机物里有非常充足的营养。”  
她又深深鞠了一躬。尽管知道她只是模仿了多玛人繁琐的礼仪，冒险者看着这张漂亮清纯又高贵的脸向自己低头，还是不由得产生了一点罪恶感......  
“没，我只是刚好存得多这种......难得你来，要是没有急事，不如我请你吃一些真的美味的食物。呃，不如等雨停之后我们去俾斯麦餐厅？水晶传送过去挺快的，我以前在那里学过煮菜，总之，我们可以在那里边吃边聊......”  
omega.F睁大美丽的眼睛看过来，冒险者被看得有点不好意思，他怀疑自己有在脸红。  
他看向窗外，刚好看见安宁的白月挂在夜空，原来在他无忧无虑的泡澡时，雨早已经停了。  
＊  
俾斯麦餐厅，位于“海洋女神的面纱”利姆萨－罗敏萨。关于这座热闹繁华的海滨大城市，最有名的是－－  
戴着猪头，穿着一身布偶服的，一个战队，一眼望去至少有七八个成员，每一个都是全身拿昂贵染料染成夺人眼球的亮金属色，五彩缤纷的，统一站在大水晶前，不断做出各种夸张的动作。一大群人包围着他们大声喝彩，鼓掌，放起了烟花，有吟游诗人随着他们动作的节拍演奏音乐，有些人还拿出垫子坐下来欣赏。  
当然这些坐在垫子上已经端着茶在喝的人，也有可能其实是在欣赏旁边十几个热情起舞的人族，猫魅族，敖龙族，鲁加族......男性的裙下风光。这些人戴着兔耳，穿着丝袜，大方给众人的眼球分享自己腿间结实的绝对领域，让他们自豪的翘臀和胸前的蝴蝶结一起随着动作一跳一跳。  
除了这一些以外，广场上处处可以看见穿着最新款漂亮服饰的人。  
这就是利姆萨－罗敏萨，坐落在海边的繁华都市。  
冒险者带着omega.F绕过这些人流时，不知道该如何向这位大佬解释“其实我们人类不是这样的”。仔细想一想好像根本没法解释，于是他选择了沉默。  
他的沉默维持到了俾斯麦餐厅，他们在屏风旁边坐下来。  
“一份泽梅尔家炖菜，一份猎人风味水蜥肉饼，半打猫魅风味烤串，半打烤海螺，一壶枇杷果饮，两条盐烤石楠嘉鱼，还有两碗荞麦糊，就这样对吧......”  
侍者退下后，冒险者正想他该要跟omega.F说些什么。omeg.F来找他不知道是什么理由，既然它没有先主动说明，那或许只是刚好想要扫描一下现在的他，在他身上找点数据而已。这个行为比较符合一台机器的逻辑。  
果然，omega.F开口道：“自从来到这个世界里面，我一直在旅行，扫描了许多生物体......”  
冒险者托起一侧下巴。  
“我察觉到，您果然是独一无二的。”  
“谢谢。但要是你再来折腾，我就会一点也不独一无二的死掉了。”  
“我绝不会容许您死亡。”  
“太好了，很高兴知道这一点。”  
“我绝不会容许您死亡。”  
这人类形态的机器又认真重复了一遍。然后她道：“现在根据我的判断，世界上其余的一切资料都不如您有价值，于是我决定从今日开始只跟着您。”  
冒险者想象了一下omega.F从此跟着他的画面，感觉很不行，这样别人肯定会以为他们之间有一腿，这想想就很可怕。  
“我建议你重新考虑，因为我比你更清楚我自己的价值。”冒险者清一清嗓子，道：“我只是个普通人，你评价得太高了。”  
虽然omega.F一直在用敬语，但浪荡惯了的他懒得跟着用。  
“其实我这个人......没有稳定工作，穷苦伶仃，不会赚钱，只能靠地表挖宝队勉强维持生活的样子。不会理财，明知道跑远点有更便宜的，但就是给市场板子挂着的奸商送钱。饮食单调，有时候长期只吃一种食物。毫无品位，每周时尚品鉴都是抄别人的。而且沉迷赌博，有时候一打牌就是一整天，打到天黑都不知道。老大不小了，身边只有陆行鸟，还喜欢玩赛鸟......”他扳着手指数过去：“我还试过戴着儿童手表坐着摇摇车翻山越岭，跟着一大伙暴民破坏生态，什么熊啊花啊看见我们就倒霉，石绿湖度假村那位美男子起码被我们揍了几百次。有时候晚上我朋友牛郎店开业，我还会跑去帮忙......”穿着兔男郎衣服跟客人聊天－－这话他总算没能厚着脸皮如实道出。  
热腾腾的香气飘过来，泽梅尔家炖菜，猎人风味水蜥肉饼，猫魅风味烤串，烤海螺......一盘盘料理被端上饭桌。冒险者最后在拿起勺子给自己的嘴塞满食物前，连忙说道：“总之我挺糟糕的，所以一直是一个人，实在没有值得你收集数据的地方啊。”  
omega.F过了一会儿才模仿着他的动作拿起汤勺，她的动作优雅，轻盈，简直能令人着迷。  
“感谢告知这一切，我很高兴您和我分享，我对您的评价又提升了。”  
冒险者：“......?”  
*  
冒险者很苦恼，他几乎快把青涩时牺牲宝石兽自个儿抱着任务物品夺路狂奔出魔石精巢穴的事情都抖出来了，omega.F仍然对他十分欣赏，总之就是没有离开的意思。  
对着女孩那张比传说中的天女还要清冷高贵的脸，他也没法狠下心赶人。  
－－反正近期没事做......不如做一下导游，让她自己发现我是个无趣的家伙好了。  
冒险者打了个饱嗝。长年艰苦的生活让他饭量很大，精神饱满，而且胖不起来。  
眼见omega.F也没有继续吃的意思。他叫来侍者收拾残羹冷炙和结账。女孩仍然一直盯着他，他摸一下鼻子挡住发烫的脸，心里决定先在旅店住宿，明天就出发，在几个主城瞎逛一圈。  
＊  
格里达尼亚，只要不去想种族歧视之类的严肃问题，总体上是一个安宁和谐的森林之都。  
这座林中都城碧水环流，巨木成墙，环境非常优美，虽说不及利姆萨 罗敏萨繁华，但正因为没有那么吵闹，近来备受吟游诗人的青睐。  
大水晶旁，两面木桥上，好几个吟游诗人抱着竖琴在叮叮咚咚弹奏音乐，不时有人举起笛子合奏一曲。近来因为有成名演奏家在此出没，半桶水的噪音诗人消声匿迹，现在这些吟游诗人大多拥有几个粉丝，他们站着弹奏，好一些拉拉菲尔和豆芽（指头戴着行会派发的翠色发夹的新人冒险者）坐在他们脚边，身体摇晃。  
冒险者看见眼熟的脸孔，走了过去。  
“前辈！！”  
一个豆芽诗人放下笛子，快乐的向他挥挥手。“奶茶好喝吗？咦......你有伴侣啦！你的伴侣好漂......亮，呃，也好眼熟......”  
这个戴着小圆帽的拉拉菲尔小跑着来到他们面前，拉拉菲尔族跑起来总是显得很快，何况他半路还拿出笛子吹了一声“速行”。  
矮个子开始睁圆眼睛盯着omega.F打量，omega.F也认真看着他，那表情一看就知道是在扫描。  
冒险者生怕豆芽认出omega.F来，日后跟人胡说八道，也担心人造人误解自己，连忙试图弥补。“什么眼熟，是她这套加隆德厂的新品衣服吗？的确挺好看的。”  
“是呀，真好看。”拉拉菲尔点点头，被前辈一句话带偏了，开始觉得面前的女子应该只是衣服让他眼熟。“大概会和黑兔耳很配吧，下次我去店里时前辈可以这样穿吗？”  
听前半句时冒险者还想象了一下omega.F头顶兔耳的画面，感觉全身都热热的，听到后半句他整个人如坠冰窟，头皮发麻。  
“我可没试过在什么店里乱穿！”冒险者连忙义正辞严道：“你别胡说。”  
“真可惜，一定会很适合前辈的。我特别喜欢前辈上次穿着暗黑骑士铠甲带着黑兔耳的样子。”  
冒险者觉得必须要走了，而且他决定下个节日绝对不再给这个小兔崽子搓礼物。

好不容易摆脱了小兔崽子，冒险者带着omega.F去到魔女咖啡馆，订了两张飞空艇的票，正在候机。  
omega.F突然问道：“你们关系很好？”  
“哪里。”冒险者还在为刚刚的事情害臊。“就一个认识的小兔崽子。”  
“那很好。”omega.F道：“我刚刚产生了不可分析的错误报告。”  
“哦，那是什么？”  
“我看着你们谈话，意识到他对你的了解，你对他的了解，都比你我之间相互的了解要多。你们之间拥有对方的更多数据。”  
omega.F的眼睛明亮，她看着冒险者，就像黑暗里的一团幽火。  
“我想要，我渴望......能拥有你更多的数据。我的主处理器，也就你们人类称为‘心’或者‘灵魂’的部位对我身体每一处都下了命令：我需要拥有你所有的数据，尤其是那些其他人不知道的部分。”  
冒险者在她的凝视下，发现自己的肌肉莫名僵直了。这是他察觉到危险的第六感反应，一种常年冒险下产生的预知能力。  
（糟糕，她会知道我在牛郎店里穿兔女郎服打工还非常开心的事情吗......）  
冒险者背后的衣服里全是冷汗。  
＊  
沙漠之都乌尔达哈，一个女王想退位改革都险些被毒杀的城市，冒险者被水晶义勇队背刺之地。在这里没有碧海连天，城内也缺少绿化，对外人唯一可以拿出来一提的是慈善机构金蝶游乐场：它收容了大批难民，吹飞过无数冒险者，最有知名度并且脸皮最厚的职位是仙人微彩的发售员。  
但是自从金蝶游乐场内安装了大水晶，使得交通方便后，它甚至不能用这个地方来吸引新人冒险者加入恒辉队，然后去法外战区送头了。  
不过，即使是这样，它仍然有一个地方能傲视群雄。  
冒险者直接带omega.F传送到住宅区里，短暂的眩晕后，耳边立即响起了震耳欲聋的水声。在不远处，金光闪闪的狮子雕像大张着嘴，正冲总有猫魅在游泳的泳池吐水。  
说起来各地的泳池，海岸，常能看见猫魅，真是令人费解，是为了对抗身上的祖先血脉吗。  
冒险者带着omega.F来到一栋院子有樱花盛开的中型房屋前，尚未进门，他们就能闻到一阵阵脂粉香气和花香混成一团，使得人飘飘欲仙。  
没错，沙漠之都乌尔达哈，近来以高脚孤丘住宅区的私营牛郎店数量之多闻名。  
直男冒险者遇见好久不见的好友，结果发现对方在牛郎店工作，大家相对无言这种情况，时常在这里发生。众所周知，在艾欧泽亚，牛郎店常客的性别以男性居多。  
于是omega.F一进门，就受到了瞩目。  
“欢迎光临！”屋内的装潢是东方主题，迎宾穿着鬼师套对他们深深鞠躬，其余客人纷纷看过来，眼神火热的看着omega.F。冒险者知道他们一定是在怀疑了，但是不敢确定，谁也不敢想象能轻松干掉一个团的omega会出现在牛郎店。可是他们一定是见过omega.f的，所有战斗技术高超的冒险者都见过omega.f，而且他们拥有相似的嗑爆发药嗑过头的满是血丝的眼睛，浑身一股极难洗掉的红莲特饮的味道。  
当然红莲特饮的味道并不难闻，昂贵极了。  
在昂贵的气息中，一个年轻敖龙男人向冒险者走来－－在店里不优雅地慢慢走路的人会被赶出门－－他看一眼冒险者，又目光锋利的打量omega.F。  
冒险者注意到omega.F皱起眉，这非常罕见，不知道她在想什么。  
“这位是？”敖龙族男人问。  
冒险者顶着众人愈发狐疑的眼神，镇定道：“是我最近在优雷卡认识的朋友，别一直盯着人家看，她这个皮肤是幻想药洗的。那种罗薇娜都搞不到的幻想药，你明白吧。”  
这话似乎起了效果，周围的视线少了，敖龙族男人点点头，肌肉放松下来。  
“你今晚来打工吗？”他换了个话题：“最好是，现在点你穿暗黑骑士套表演的人会非常多，大家都特别喜欢你上次的演出。事实上，有很多小子希望花大钱请你出门约会，因为我这里不允许对店员做那档事，所以我只是转告，你自己决定。”  
冒险者连忙摇头摆手，看来上次黑暗主题的表演他真的干得挺好，这个店长第一次这么积极希望他干活。  
“不是，我就带朋友来看看。来乌尔达哈却没去过牛郎店，怎么算来过乌尔达哈。”  
敖龙族店长颔首，又问道：“你要指名哪一个吗？或者说有种族要求？先说明禁止外带拉拉菲尔，也不能威胁店员说要吃掉他们。”  
冒险者摸摸鼻子：“种族随便，叫长得最好看，打人最痛的过来，让我的朋友见识见识。”  
＊  
来人是一个穿华丽白色武士袍的精灵族男人，拥有一头常见的白发，腰间配一把不会让客人紧张的旧刀，冒险者一眼认出他来，这个精灵的确以打人很痛闻名，大家管他叫宙侍，甚至很多拒绝武士和黑魔法师的队长都会为他软化。  
宙侍对两人90度鞠躬，然后屁股一碰坐垫，便道：“我不教手法。”  
冒险者道：“不必，我们不是为这个而来。”  
“也不带人去打什么名字面前有绝的东西。”  
“没关系的我也不太想看见它们。”  
宙侍闻言，大为疑惑。  
“那么你们找我来，有何事？”  
“想让我朋友瞧一瞧你。”  
宙侍接收到冒险者的眼神，扭头去打量坐在一侧的omega.F......接着他迅速拔刀疾跑出门，此举可见职业素养，绝对不会在防护职业前先攻击。  
他怒瞪冒险者：“你的大剑呢！”  
“你指望我们两个打她......不对，首先我们是牛郎店的客人，你是牛郎，快清醒一点！”  
宙侍即使做牛郎也很有职业素养，他收刀的表情仿佛赴死。他在门口站定，怎么也不肯再踏进一步。  
“你果然坠入了黑暗......”  
“你在想什么？我好好的呢！”冒险者道：“omega.F，唉，你看清楚这个人了吗，他绝对是比我更出色的人类。”  
宙侍闻言，露出一种“虽然搞不懂，但看出来你这个畜生原来是在找替死鬼了”的表情。  
omega.F从刚刚起就一言不发。  
她现在轻轻抬起头，目光扫过宙侍，又深深注视冒险者。  
她道：“原来如此。”  
“原来你偏爱男性形态，是我计算错误了，人类果然非常复杂。”  
“唉？”  
冒险者看着她的五官消失，全身溶解，极快的变成了地上一团水银似的泥。  
尽管他其实在次元狭间时就多少习惯这种画面了，但还是感觉周身发冷，可能是因为这时候他们太过接近了吧。当泥团飞快重新成型，俊美得不似凡夫的男性在半空出现时，他感受到了一种阴冷的恐怖，和前所未有的压迫感，甚至有点想要和宙侍一起退到门外。  
当然，哪会有跟武士躲在一起的暗黑骑士！  
冒险者坦然坐在矮桌边，看着泥人轻盈落地，从面庞到战力都极为完美的白色男子缓缓睁开眼，周身散发出针刺般噬人的气场。冒险者注视着他，不为所动。  
宙侍鼓起勇气走回来，他搞不清楚情况，手放在刀上。  
omega.M在他们面前，乖巧坐下来。  
“我想令您愉悦，所以转化为更讨您喜欢的形态，希望您能快乐。”  
“......我觉得你有哪里搞错了。”冒险者叹口气。“你为什么执着我？”  
“问题的解答是我所储存的所有信息，我曾经调用了所有数据进行运算，然后我想到了您。”  
“运算什么？”  
“存在的理由，和一切的答案。”omega.M用那张美得令人畏惧的脸严肃道：“我很久没得到答案了，可是这一次，因为有你出现，我的内部发生了变化。现在，你是我存在的理由，你是我一切的答案。”  
＊  
这话说了跟没说一样，因为冒险者没听懂。  
不过omega.M下一个行为很好懂，他举起手，手化为长刃，直冲宙侍刺去。这次宙侍不管什么素养不素养的了，他全身散发出迂回的以太之气，拔刀后跳脱离疾跑一气呵成，甚至没管掉在地上的刀鞘。  
他要是稍慢一点，现在这里就会多一具尸体。冒险者大吃一惊，怎么也想不到omega会突然发难。憎恨和愤怒的扭曲力量在他身边漂浮，化为弥漫着阴暗气息的护盾。  
“你这个家伙，到底......”  
冒险者话音未落，只见眼前一花，浑厚的以太冲击过来，他连忙低头躲开，却没听见身后物体被破坏的声音。  
他紧张地看着一如既往的面无表情的omega，一边眼珠尽量往后看，以太拓宽了视线，他看见了一团黑暗，悬挂在半空......要命。他立即明白了，omega 的力量没有破坏任何贵重的家具，真是太令人安心了，由于力量太过锋利，这个机器划破了次元。  
“你开玩笑......”  
omega.M突然微微一笑，举起左手，又是一阵摧枯拉朽的力量扑面而来。  
冒险者的话语再次和满腹疑惑一起被堵死在喉咙里，他很快想明白omega是想把自己往破开的次元狭缝打，赶紧再次躲开，这次又是没有家具破坏的声音，冒险者发起抖来，回头去看，果然，旁边门窗的位置都裂开了一道狭缝。  
前面是omega，后面是狭缝，无路可退，无路可逃。  
紧接着又是第三次攻击。

omega的确具有很高的智慧，事后冒险者心想，这个机器肯定是察觉到在关键时刻多废话是大佬们输阵的关键条件，当时只是淡淡笑着，一个字都没说。  
冒险者以前从未见过omega.m笑，事实上他一直以为omega没有这个功能......于是他毛骨悚然。  
不过，作为一个在蛮神面前都活得下来的资深冒险者，这点困境不算大事。冒险者背靠着狭缝时，当机立断，卸去周身黑暗的气息，伸手捡起宙侍留下的刀鞘。  
精灵族男人的刀，对人族而言可是相当的长。  
尽管非常勉强，冒险者还是以执长枪之势攥紧刀鞘，浑身以太集中在双腿，随后，乘空跳起。  
脚跟恰恰够翻过漆黑狭缝的顶端，永远不要小看苍天龙骑士的跳跃能力。  
冒险者被院子的樱花树杈接住时，感觉自己的腿都要断了，越过被他撞坏的墙，他看了一眼浮在半空深深凝视着他的omega.M。随后也不管院子其他客人和牛郎的惊叫，转身疾跑上坐骑一气呵成。  
快速用通讯贝吼店主叫他赶紧跑远点（虽然看情况冒险者觉得omega压根儿不会理会他们）之后，缩在坐骑内温暖舒服的黑暗中，冒险者这才想起了一件事。  
很巧，他近来常用的坐骑是model o。  
＊  
tbc


End file.
